


Building a Fire

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Angst, Humor, M/M, Sentinel Thursday Challenge, preslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-26
Updated: 2013-02-26
Packaged: 2017-12-03 16:37:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/700417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim makes fun of Blair and Blair figures out why he did it.  Blair is no dummy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Building a Fire

Title: Building a Fire  
Author: Patt  
Challenge: #470: Screen  
Word Count: 755  
Warnings: None  
Rating: G  
Genre: Pre-slash  
Summary: Jim makes fun of Blair and Blair figures out why he did it. Blair is no dummy. 

 

Building a Fire  
By Patt

Blair walked into the loft and slammed the door. Jim was such a jerk sometimes. How dare him make fun of Blair in front of his newest date, Mindy? Things were going well until they ran into Jim. She mentioned that they were going to go ice skating for a couple of hours and Jim teased Blair about not being able to cut it in the cold weather. Jim had the nerve to laugh his ass off about that and told Mindy she should really look for someone else to skate with. And then to beat all, he walked away without even saying goodbye, go to hell or anything. Blair had tried to ignore what he said, but it pissed him off, none the less. He and Mindy went skating and after about ten minutes, he asked if she wanted to go and get something hot to drink. She laughed at him and said that Jim had been right. He was a wuss. Blair was so pissed off at Mindy that he left her skating with someone else and drove home. Now he needed to calm down, think and also warm up. 

The bad thing about what Jim had said was that it was true. He was always cold. No matter what. Jim always kept a fire burning for him in the fall and winter. Why had Jim chosen that moment to make fun of something he had never made fun of before? Blair was going to have to think about this for a while. He could do that while he built a nice fire. He was so fucking cold. He opened the screen and put some wood in and started the fire. It didn’t take long at all and before Blair knew it, the room was warming up. He rubbed his hands together and went back to thinking. 

Jim had almost seemed angry when he was saying what he did. Why? Why would Jim care who Blair dated? Unless, for some reason he was jealous. Was Jim jealous? Blair smiled for the first time that evening. Blair had the biggest crush on Jim but never said anything because why ruin a good thing, right? Where was he tonight? _Sure, I really need to talk to the big lug and he’s missing in action._

Blair was getting toasty warm and got up to make some hot chocolate. He heard and saw Jim come in and Jim had the sense to look sheepish at least. “Hey ,Chief.”

“Hi, yourself. Would you like some hot chocolate, Jim?”

“That sounds great. I’m freezing. I can understand you not skating long tonight because it’s colder than a witch’s tit out there. It feels very warm and comfortable in here though. Where is the girl?” Jim asked. 

“The girls name is Mindy and she made fun of me because you were right. I got cold after ten minutes and she laughed at me. So, I left her skating with another guy. Do you believe that?”

“She doesn’t know what she’s missing. A warm fire and a cup of hot chocolate sound like heaven to me,” Jim confessed. 

“Me too, Jim. So, would you like to go out on a date with me?”

Jim stared at him, not sure of what he should say. 

Blair smiled and said, “It’s an easy answer, man. Yes or no?”

“Yes, how did you know? About me, I mean?” Jim wondered aloud. 

“While I was building the fire, I realized you might have been jealous instead of just being a big dick. I liked the idea of you being jealous. Where should we go?” Blair asked.

“I **was** a dick tonight, Chief. I’m really sorry. I think we should go to Hank’s Steak House and live it up.”

“You’re on. Here is your cocoa and we’ll meet here tomorrow at 6:00 for dinner. Sound good?” Blair asked. 

“Sounds great. Thank you for asking me out,” Jim said. 

“And I thank you for saying, yes. Let’s just relax and watch some tv tonight. Does that work for you?”

“Sounds perfect to me, Chief. I can’t wait for tomorrow night,” Jim said. 

The two friends sat on the sofa and watched tv and dreamed about how the next evening would turn out. They both were smiling. 

The end


End file.
